Me - Us - You
by aguma
Summary: Daiki pov only...


**This is my first story in this fandom...**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing : Aomine/Momoi**

**Warning : typos and friends**

**(don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Me - Us - You**

* * *

Banyak yang bilang kalau aku tak akan bisa melakukan apapun tanpa dirinya. itu mungkin benar, tapi aku tidak akan mempercayainya. Aku terlalu hebat untuk membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Bahkan bantuan darinya, sahabat kecilku. Aku tidak sedang membual tentang kehebatan diriku. Hampir tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku dalam bermain basket. Mereka memanggilku monster, hewan buas, atau apapun itu. Aku selalu menang dan tidak ada musuh yang mampu bertahan hingga akhir saat melawanku. Mereka selalu menyerah ditengah jalan dan membuatku kesal. Hingga hari itu aku bertemu kembali dengan mantan teman satu timku saat smp. Tetsu, mantan _partner_ serta orang yang mengembalikanku kedunia nyata. Hari itu, saat aku kembali bertanding dengannya, dia mengalahkanku. Kekalahan yang kurasakan menamparku dan membuatku kehilangan pijakan. Aku terpaku dan hampa tak bisa bicara. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku saat itu.

Sejak hari itu aku kembali berlatih dengan keras dan kembali merasakan kegembiraan dalam bermain basket. Hari-hariku kembali ditemani oleh suara berisik sahabat kecilku Satsuki. Yah, mungkin benar aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa dirinya. Aku kadang membayangkan apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa mulut pintar Satsuki yang selalu bicara tanpa henti. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika tidak ada lagi gerutuan, protes dan perintah yang selalu Satsuki teriakkan padaku. Hidupku mungkin saja akan lebih tenang, tapi tidak akan sama. Mungkin benar aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun tanpa suara berisiknya.

"Mou Dai-chan!" seru Satsuki.

"Hm?!" gumamku.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak membolos pelajaran dan tidur disni?!" seru Satsuki lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Berisik!" seruku lalu bangun dari posisi tidurku.

"Selalu saja begini! Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu Satsuki.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mencariku!" ucapku lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Eh?! Tunggu aku Dai-chan!" seru Satsuki.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuannya sepanjang jalan. Satu hari lagi terlewat dengan kebisingan yang Satsuki buat.

.

.

.

Kadang aku merasa aneh dengan diriku akhir-akhir ini. Aku paling benci dengan suara berisik Satsuki, tapi ketika suatu hari dia terdiam dan tak bicara sama sekali aku merindukan celotehannya.

Hari itu, saat matahari bersinar terang, seperti biasa aku menunggu Satsuki didepan gerbang rumahnya untuk berangkat bersama. Oh jangan kira aku suka melakukan hal ini, hanya saja ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan kebiasaan susah dirubah bukan. Aku menguap bosan untuk kesekian kalinya hingga akhirnya gadis berambut pink itu keluar dengan wajah pucat dan tidak bersemangat. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dan dia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Satsuki lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke rumah." Ucapku pada Satsuki yang berjalan dalam diam disampingku.

"Eh?" serunya bingung.

"Cih! Aku bilang lebih baik kau pulang saja Satsuki!" seruku tak sabar.

"Tapi Dai-chan! Hari ini tim akan melakukan latih tanding bukan?" ucap Satsuki.

"Aku bilang PULANG Satsuki!" seruku.

"Tidak mau!" balas Satsuki lalu lari menjauh.

"Dasar keras kepala." Guamku.

Dia, Satsuki selalu saja membuatku pusing entah dengan celotehannya maupun dengan tingkah lakunya. Rasanya seperti terbentur sesuatu tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Dia selalu bisa membuatku terbawa dengan semua kata-kata dan tingkah lakunya. Dan hari itu berakhir dengan pingsannya Satsuki karena demam. Aku menggendongnya hingga sampai dirumah.

"Apa kubilang?! Dasar keras kepala!" gerutuku.

"Berisik Dai-chan!" racau Satsuki dalam tidurnya.

"Kau berat tahu!" ledekku.

"Mou! Jangan tinggalkan aku Dai-chan!" gumam Satsuki.

Dapat kurasakan kedua tangannya semakin memeluk leherku erat. Jantungku berdetak kencang dan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipiku. Apa yang terjadi padaku, kenapa aku merasa ada yang salah pada diriku. Dan hari itu aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena jantungku tidak mau berhenti berpacu dengan jarum jam.

.

.

.

Kadang ada waktu dimana aku tidak tahu apa yang Satsuki pikirkan. Dia selalu berceloteh tentang banyak hal. Berisik dan sangat mengganggu hariku yang tenang. Tapi entah kenapa aku justru lebih takut jika dia menjadi pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Karena jika itu terjadi maka ada hal yang tidak beres dengan Satsuki. Aku selalu berkesimpulan seperti itu karena aku sangat memahaminya.

Hari ini hari minggu dan aku tidak akan melakukan apapun selain bermalas-malasan didalam kamar dengan tidur seharian. Hari yang menyenangkan hingga pintu kamarku terbanting sangat keras. Aku tidak perlu membuka mata untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang dan mengganggu hariku. Karena sudah pasti itu adalah Satsuki. Kasurku berderit pelan ketika dia duduk dipinggir kasurku. Aku tetap diam menunggunya berceloteh seperti biasanya, namun dia tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara berisiknya.

"Ada apa?" gumamku tanpa membuka mata.

Dia tetap diam dan tidak bicara. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka mataku. Pemandangan pertama yang menyambutku adalah rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pink dan punggung kecilnya yang bergetar pelan. Aku menggaruk kepalaku pelan dan berdecih.

"Berhenti menangis!" ucapku malas.

"Hiks..hiks..Da-dai-chan!" ucap Satsuki disela-sela tangisannya.

"Bisa kau berhenti? Sudah kubilang, Tetsu pasti akan menolakmu lagi Satsuki." Ucapku lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tahu…hiks..tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku." Balas Satsuki lalu kembali menangis.

"Hah! Ayo kita beli es krim, aku yang traktir." ucapku lalu menepuk kepala Satsuki pelan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Dai-chan!" ucapnya marah.

"Mau tidak?" ucapku sekali lagi lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mou Dai-chan tunggu!" seru Satsuki lalu mengejarku yang tersenyum tipis.

Aku bukan pria yang dengan mudah bisa menghadapi seorang gadis yang menangis, tapi kalau itu Satsuki aku bisa tahu pasti apa yang harus aku lakukan. Segala hal tentang dirinya merupakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu aku pelajari. Itu terasa seperti menarik napas, begitu mudah dan alami. Karena dia membiarkan aku tahu segala hal tentang dirinya, begitupun sebaliknya dan itu berjalan secara alami.

Kadang aku berpikir kami ini apa?

Apakah Satsuki juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?

Apakah kami sahabat?

Apakah kami lebih dari itu?

Apakah yang akan terjadi besok?

Pertanyaan itu hanya akan berputar-putar diotakku karena itu hanya akan menjadi pertanyaan yang muncul diantara kami. Terus muncul didalam pikiranku yang ternyata tidak hanya berisi tentang basket. Aku yakin Tetsu akan dengan senang hati menertawakanku jika aku mengakui ini.

Aku Aomine Daiki mengakui kalau aku tidak bisa melewati hariku dengan tenang tanpa celotehan berisik sahabat kecilku Momoi Satsuki.

**END (?)**

* * *

OK saya masih bingung apakah ini akan dilanjut atau tidak XD

ini hanya segelintir imajinasi yang akhirnya bisa saya tuangkan dalam tulisan :)


End file.
